The Story Continues
by DragonShifter
Summary: Life goes on after the party. Sarah and Jareth come together to work on their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Everything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson. lyrics are David Bowie's. **_

Chapter One:

Once Sarah got done cleaning up after the party, she got ready for bed. Then she took out her journal. She then proceeded to write:

10/25/86

Today I wished away my brother. I didn't mean to do it, its just that I was just so frustrated at Karen, my stepmom and at my little brother. While I was running the labyrinth, I realized that Karen is just concerned about me. Plus she is more of a mom than my birthmother ever was. I should be calling her my mom not that whats her face of a birth mother. Anyway, the Goblin King is so handsome. I had to say no to his offer though. I had to save Toby. It took me about 5 seconds of him not being here for me to realize that I love him. But since I got that labyrinth book I've had a crush on the goblin king. Anyway, i guess whats said is said.

Bye.

She put away her journal and put her earphones in her ears. She pushed play and closed her eyes. David Bowie's Ashes to Ashes filled her ears. As she listened she slowly fell asleep.

_**Do you remember a guy in such an early song. **_

_**I heard a rumour from ground control.**_

_**Oh no, don't say its true.**_

_**They got a message from the action man.**_

_**I'm happy hope your're happy too.**_

_**I've loved all I've needed love.**_

_**Sordid details following.**_

She fell sleep after the first verse. She dreamt of when She and Jareth were on the hill she started her trip on. Only it was green, and full of flowers. "Sarah, Look at this. Thanks to you, my world is flurishing."

"It's beautiful. Did you Mean what you said. In the eshcer room?"

"Yes. But I understand you had to make sure your brother got home savely. Plus, I think times have changed in your world now that I think of it."

"Yes, they have." Sarah reached up and gave him a shy kiss. He deepened the kiss. Then he stopped. "So You do love me. I thought so, but I couldn't be sure."

" yes I do love you. Do you have anyone who could run your kingdom?"

"yes i do, My do you ask?"

" Okay. How does this sound, you have that person run your kingdom, come here and pose as a new kid and go to highschool. I'm sure you could arrange that right?"  
"I'm sure I could. I could stay with my grandparents. Do you know the Jones?"

"yes, as a matter as fact I do. I love to go and work in their shop. They're like my own grandparents. Sometimes when I go see them during the weekends with Toby."

"So your the girl they are so in love with. Okay, I will need the weekend to get ready. I suggest you go and tell them in the morning so they'll know whats going on. Going to highschool shouldn't be hard." With that sarah woke up. she got up and got ready for the day.

**DragonShifter: **_** Okay, in this story I imagine Jareth to be about 16 and a half and sarah 16 in human years. In fae years, they are about 30 years old since time runs different in the underground.**_

**Jareth:**_** You better keep them properly informed about whats going on when you write chapters.  
**_**DragonShifter:**_** Or what? you'll put me in the bog.**_

**Jareth:**_** Don't give me ideas dragon girl. Just because you are part dragon doesn't mean I can't dump ink in your pretty red brown hair scribe.**_

**DragonShifter:**_** Oh really. I seem to remember I that I allow you in my home to be civil. Geez you would think in the underground you'd learn manners. Tsk Tsk Jareth.**_

**Jareth:**_** Hmph**_

**DragonShifter:**_** Anyway, please comment. I have to go talk to Jareth's wife and mother about his manners.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Everything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson. lyrics are David Bowie's. **_

Chapter Two:

Sarah went down to the kitchen and warmed up some left over spaghetti. She went into the dining room where Karen was trying to feed Toby some baby food. "Hey Karen, I'm sorry about last night and the last couple of years. Can we start over again?"

" Sure Sarah. Thanks for watching Toby last night. Ugh Toby, we don't play with our food nor do we spit it out."

" Umm... Karen, Can I go over to the Jones after I'm done with my chores. If you don't have anything planned today."

" Sure. Be back by 8 though. You have to get ready for going out to dinner."

"Oh, thats right, we're going to dinner with the Jones tonight for your guy's joint aniversary huh. Okay. Why don't you try some of the left over spaghetti. I don't think Tobes likes that baby food much."

" Thanks for the suggestion. Why don't you go over to the Jones now. I can manage the chores today."

" You sure?"

"Yes. Just go and We'll see you later won't we Tobes."

"See ya." said Sarah said as she walked out the door and put her earphones in her ears. As she walked over to the Jones she listened to David Bowie's Fame. She started to sing along with the song.

**Fame makes a man take things over**

**Fame, lets him loose, hard to swallow**

**Fame, puts there where things are hollow **

**Fame**

**Fame, it's not your brain, it's just the flame.**

And thus went her walk to the Jones. Singing all the way up to the door. She took out her earphones and knocked on the door. Mrs Jones opened the door with a smile. A sweet aroma met Sarahs nose. " Baking today I see Mrs Jones. Smells good." Sarah said as Mrs Jones let her in. " Yes, The way my cakes and other sweets go when your around, I have to bake some time."

" Is Mr Jones home. I need to talk to you both before we go to dinner tonight."

" He is out back in the garden. How bout I make some hot chocolate, some cider, and get some cookies while you go and get him."

"Sound delecious. Okay, see you in the sitting room." Sarah went out the back door and down the back steps. she always loved coming and helping in the garden. The Jones had the most beautiful garden in the neighborhood. She quickly found Mr Jones digging up the last of the potatoes. "Hey Mr Jones. Are you almost done?"

"Oh, hi there Sarah. Yes, as a matter of fact I'm just finishing." Mr Jones put the last of the potatoes he was digging in the basket. He got up slowly and brushed of his overalls and picked up the basket. "Just let me put these in the kitchen and wash up and I will meet you in the sitting room."

"Okay." Sarah went in and went to the sitting room. As soon as she entered the room, she was knocked over by Merlin. "Down Merlin, Hey Mrs Jones, your lucky Merlin had my garage to stay in last night."

" Yes, its a good thing he has your garage. Anyway, was he good while we were away yesterday?"

" Oh yes. He was good and we went to the park, so he got some exercise yesterday."

"Thats good" said Mr Jones as he came into the room. He put some logs in the fireplace and started a fire. "Now, What did you want to discuss with us." asked Mrs Jones. " I would like to talk to you about your grandson and his labyrinth." Imediatly the Jones stiffened at Sarah metioning Jareth and his kingdom. " How did... how..."

"Oh guys, come on that labyrinth book you gave me was bound to sweep my imagination of its feet. I got alittle carried away with my imagination when Toby wouldn't calm down. I just so happened to say I wish him away in anger and your grandson and his goblins took him away. I beat Jareth and got Toby back. Anyway, we discovered we loved each other and decided it would be best to have Jareth go to highschool here in town so we can get to know each other better. He is getting things tied up before coming here. He suggested I tell you our plans so you are ready when he arrives to stay with you."

"Oh... OH." said Mrs Jones. " Did you hear that Maxmillian. Our grandson is coming to stay with us and he has fallen in love with our goddaughter. Does your dad know?"

"Um... no. Should he?"

"Yes he should. So should Karen. Your dad has some explaining to do. Go home and talk to your parents." said Mr Jones. "Ok Mr Jones. If you say so." sarah said as she got up and thanked Mrs Jones for the cider, and sweets. She then put her jacket on and went out the door.

**DragonShifter: **_**Okay, I talked to Jareth's family about his manners and they straighted him out. HOPEFULLY he won't be mean today.**_

**Jareth:**_** I wasn't mean. **_

**DragonShifter:**_** was too Mr Glitter Hair.**_

**Jareth(Glitter Hair):**_** Hey, that was uncalled for. **_**(chases DragonShifter around room)**

**Both:**_** PLEASE COMMENT WHILE WE PILLOW FIGHT AND HAVE A WATERMELON EATTING CONTEST. **_**(both run out of room hitting each other with couch pillows.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Everything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson. lyrics are David Bowie's. **_

Chapter Three:

"MOM, DAD I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU." Sarah shouted after she listened to see if Toby was awake. "WE ARE UPSTAIRS PRINCESS" shouted back sarah's dad. She walked up the stairs and looked in her parent's room. Sarah's dad was picking out Tobys outfit for the day. Karen was changing Toby. " mom, dad, do you know a Jareth, king of goblins?"

"why do you ask dear?' asked Robert (dad) as he handed Karen Toby's clothes. "Well, Um, I sorta met him last night."

"Oh. well it was bound to happen sooner or later wasn't it Robert?" asked Karen. "Truly, it was bound to happen. Sarah, I think it is time for you to learn about your family history. Please sit down on the bed." Sarah and Robert sat down crossed legged on the bed while Karen sat down in the rocking chair with Toby and started to rock." You see Sarah, our family comes from a very long line of fae and magic users." said Robert. " and, well, it was foretold that there would be two children born, one a blonde, haired mismatched eyed boy and one brown haired, green eyed girl who could unite the Above and the Underground." said Karen. Karen paused, looked at her husband and then looked at Sarah. "Sarah, don't go crazy with what I am about to tell you, but, well, I am your biological mother. That lady you thought was your mother, well she was just a mere mortal your father managed to convince to marry him for your sake. You see, back when you were born, there was a war going on and well, one of us had to get you, our only child at the time, away from the war. We both decided that I would stay and tie things up while your dad brought you here. But I ran into some problems when I was tying things up. I wasn't able to come here until the war was done. By the time I got to the Above, here, you were already thirteen, and you had just lost the woman you thought was your mother to her career and divorce. I knew that when I made your father's and I's marriage Above legal, I could never be the mom I wanted to be to you..."

"Oh Karen, you are more of a mom than Linda ever was. You have be the mom I have always wanted to have. I am proud to call you my mom." with that said Sarah went and gave her mom a hug."ahemmmmmm" said Robert. " may we continue with our family history."

"yes" said both ladies." Okay, so, when you and Jareth were born, there was a shock wave through out the underground. That is what started the war. Since our family is connected to the high king's family we had to flee with you. Since the high queen couldn't have anymore children after prince Raidyen, that puts you and Jareth, who is prince Raidyen's only son next line. You because we are related to the queen and Jareth because Raidyen was killed in a ambush. Your mother and I wanted you to have a normal childhood and were going tell you about our heiritage when you were 18. But since you met Jareth through Toby here, we can tell you now. Which means you have alot of magyik lessons to catch up on."

"Umm... Mom, Dad, About Jareth, I fell in love with him while I ran the labyrinth last night and he feels the same. He is coming to here to go to highschool while his Adoptive parents I'm guessing stand in as king and queen in his sted. He is going to stay with Anna and Max. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh yes. I was hoping when you met him you guys would fall in love" said Karen as she rocked. " Okay Sarah, we will start your lessons tonight when we get ready for dinner. I suggest you go help grandma and grandpa Anna and Max Untill then. Maybe you could get them to start teaching you."

"Okay. Sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Everything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson. lyrics are David Bowie's. **_

Chapter Four:

When monday came rolling around Sarah couldn't wait to get to school to see Jareth. She wanted to sneak up on him, but she didn't know where to meet him. However when she walked out of her front door, she saw the Jones car waiting for her in the driveway. When she got in she saw Jareth in the back seat with her. " hello sweet. How was your weekend?" as she buckled up and Mr. Jones started the car. " it was hasseling. I found out that I am from the underground and I started magyck and and and..."

"calm down, breathe. Sounds worse than my weekend. Look at my schedule." Sarah looked at his schedule as she calmed down. " you have the exact same schedule as me."

" I wouldn't have it anyway. You will have to introduce me at school. Have you learned about your heart beast yet?"

" I learn about it this afternoon. Grandma Anna is teaching me." They talked pleasantly all the way to school. When they pulled up to the curb Max turned around. "Sarah, you are to show Jareth around and then bring him to the shop so he can start his first day of work. Both of you, no making out in class or the hallways. Jareth, you are to be civil around these people even if you don't like them or if they hurt Sarah."

"yes sir" said Jareth and Sarah as they got out of the car. As Jareth got dressed, she got a good look at his outfit. He was dressed to match Sarah. He noticed her staring and smiled. "shall we my love." he asked. " yes." she said as she hooked her are with his. As they walked to english everyone stopped and stared at them. Sarah saw a red headed streak come down the hallway and pulled Jareth up against her locker. The streak skidded and stopped in front of the pair. "Jareth this is Monica. Monica this is Jareth, my boyfriend from England."

" Nice to meet you Jareth. Hey Sarah, did you finish the Pride and Predijuce paper for english?" asked Monica. "Yes. I did and no you can't copy mine or get any ideas from it."

"awwww come on Sarah. ."

"No. Excuse me please." Sarah said as she pulled Jareth away." Fine Sarah, have fun." said Monica as she headed to the library to do some time on the computer writing her paper. Sarah took Jareth to class and introduced him to the teacher and lead him to two empty desks. The day went in a simular fashion. At lunch everyone oogled at Jareth in the line then when he and Sarah sat down to eat. When the final bell of the day rang Sarah let out a whoop and dragged Jareth out of the school and down to the bus that would take them to work. While on the bus she gave him a huge hug and a kiss in which he deepened. They broke apart for breath and then kissed again. When they were through Jareth said " so you missed me over the weekend then."

" Of coarse I did." said Sarah as she pulled the stop wire. They got of the bus and walked a block to the store. " nice to see you" said Anna as they walked in. They worked until 6:30, and then drove home. Sarah called home to let her parents know she was staying to learn about her heart beast. Once everyone was comfortable in the sitting room Anna started the lesson. " Now Sarah, since you grew up here, you never heard of heart beasts except through your fairy tales. But I can tell you, you have shown signs of know about yours unconsiously. I want you to relax and empty your mind. I'm going to hold your hands to help me to open the door for your transformation. Is that okay?"

"ya, its okay." said Sarah. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She felt a curious sensation fill her as Anna held her hands. When she opened her eyes the world seemed bigger than it was when she had closed her eyes. She looked at Anna, Max, and Jareth. They looked shocked. She tried to ask what the matter was she couldn't. She tried again and let out a have strangled shriek. She tried to walk and hopped instead. She hopped over to the window and focused it into a mirror.

What she saw shocked her. In the mirror she saw a beautiful Barn Owl. She this way and that to see her self properly in the mirror like surface. "your beautiful" said Jareth in a whisper. He walked over to her and held out his arm. "try to fly on to my arm." he said. Sarah hopped around for a minute and then flapped her wings. She got some lift and shakely landed on his arm. " Very good my love." he whispered to her as he stroked her back and head. " Now glide down to the ground."

She did ask he said. She then transformed back in to her human shape. "why where you guys shocked when I transformed?"

"Because" said Max " your beast is the same as..."

"mine" finished Jareth. " Sarah only soul mates have the same beast. " said Anna. She walked over to Sarah and Jareth. " When Sarah told us on saturday that she loved you and you told us last night you loved her, we thought that you guys are young and didn't know what you were talking about. But, today Sarah proved us wrong." Anna said. " This is more serious than your parents and we thought." said Max." you guys stay here and talk. We need to call Sarahs parents here for a meeting of the minds." said Anna. With that said, Anna and Max went out of the room.

**DragonShifter:**_** Sorry Mr Glitter Hair and I didn't say anything last chapter. We were busy playing hide and seek in the rest of the house.**_

**Jareth:**_** SHE didn't play FAIR. She set her dumb mastiff on my scent to find me.**_

**DragonShifter:**_** did not Jareth. you SET the mastiff on ME not the other way around.**_

**Jareth:**_** Right. Lets just agree to disagree shall we.**_

**DragonShifter:**_** Fine. See you Later. I am going to get some Chocolate.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Everything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson. lyrics are David Bowie's. **_

Chapter Five:

"what is so shocking as the same beast and being soulmates Jareth?"

" you know as much as I do love. Except that I don't think its common. I think its rarer than rare."

"oh. I guess we wait now huh?"

"yep. I guess so."

_**^ Meanwhile ^**_

Robert and Karen had just arrived with a sleeping Toby. " What is the matter, is Sarah hurt?" asked Karen with a worried expression and voice. " no. She is fine. We need to talk though." said Anna. She led the couple to the office. Max said " please sit down." he motioned to three big comfortable looking chairs. " whats this about Max, Anna." asked Robert. He was concerned that something important happend to Sarah and Jareth and it needed the attention of all four guardians. " well, have you noticed anything different about Sarah since she ran the labyrinth?"

"no."

"Yes. She is cleaner, and has become more, well more of a dreamer."

" Ah, I thought so." Anna said as she stirred some cocoa. " well, I need to show you her Heart Beast transformation." She flicked her wrist and a sphrical emerald appeared. It got bigger so everyone could see. It showed the entire session. When it finished, Karen and Robert were shocked. Sarah and Jareth were closer linked than they had originally thought. This meaned that they needed to speed up Sarah and Jareth's training and get them back to the underground to do reasearch up what to do next. The two couples walked into the study and saw Sarah in a deep kiss with Jareth. They definatly needed to get back to the underground and start Jareth on courting Sarah. " Hey guys, we need to head to Jareth's castle."

**DragonShifter:**_** well that is the fifth chapter.**_

**Jareth:**_** This chapter is to short.**_

**DragonShifter:**_** No it isn't. well, maybe. Promise the next one well be longer. ( I hope) well, see you later everyone.**_

**Jareth:**_** Help... She has a crazy glint in her eye.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Everything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson. lyrics are David Bowie's. **_

_**ENJOY**_

Chapter six:

**Five Years Later**

" Jareth, I think its time You proposed to Sarah."

"Really, You think so Grandpa"

"yep." Jareth was nervous. He loved Sarah very much and he hadn't expected to have his grandpa tell him it was a good time to propose. He nervously went up to Sarahs room. He knocked on the door." Come In Jareth" said Sarah. She was at her vanity brushing her long locks. Jareth nearly stopped in his tracks. Gosh she was beautiful. " Sarah, can I ask you something?"

"Yes you may." Sarah said. She turned to face him. He kneeled. "Will you marry me?" she answered him by giving him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him.

Later that day evey one was discussing the wedding and when it should be held. They decided it would be the next day. everybody started to get things set up. Jareth and Sarah spent the day together talking and kissing. They spent dinner just looking in each others eyes.

That night Sarah and Jareth were kept apart to get instructed in the ways of marriage and what they needed to do the next day to bring the Above and the Underground together. Jareth and Sarah had spent the last five years getting known throughout both worlds so that they could bring the worlds together. Jareth and Sarah had a very unrestful night. The next day both were scrubbed clean, bombarded with beautifyiers, and then wisped away by the clothers. Both worlds gathered at the marriage spot to watch the wedding. The worlds mingled and the anticipation rose.

Then came the groom all jittery with nerves. Sarah came down the isle in a beautiful emerald dress. When she got to Jareth she stopped and kissed him. The presiding marrier started the cerermony. The cerermony took several hours because both worlds were involved and there was alot of binding magyck done. When the cerermony was done, Jareth led Sarah into his bedroom. Now came the final binding which both anticipated and felt nervous about what they were about to do. They bot undressed and got in to bed. Jareth began to kiss Sarah passionatly starting at her mouth and ending at her inner thigh. Sarah moaned. Jareth positioned himselve over Sarah and entered his member into her area. As he moved in her she arched her back in pleasure. He moved in her and Sarah felt his juices squirted into her. He exited and laid down next to her. They decided to go and take a shower together. When they were done, they dried each other off and went to bed embracing each other,


	7. Chapter 7

_**Everything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson. lyrics are David Bowie's. **_

Epilouge:

"Get back here you" said Sarah as she and Jareth chased after their daughter. She was very energetic three year old. Sarah and Jareth became the first King and Queen of the combined worlds. They had six children including the little whirlwind of a three year old. They lived a happy life with their family. Toby now lived with them because Karen and Robert had died in a car crash. He was their adoptive son and oldest child. He was first in line to be heir to the throne. Anna and Max became their advisors, and now lived in South America taking care of the animals. Everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
